Thank You For Being There
by mirror in the sky
Summary: Will has always been there for Quinn. Now, there are feelings. Feelings that he shouldn't have!


Will Schuester was sitting in his bedroom alone. Emma had gone to a Spa Resort with some of her college friends and wouldn't be back until the next day. Will rolled his when another segment of Sue's Corner came on the news. Some of the footage from earlier that day was on there. Sue had gotten his former student Quinn Fabray to blame her new look on the arts! But Will knew Quinn wasn't acting like that because of Glee Club. She was acting like that because she was hurt.

So much had happened to Quinn in the past two years that she couldn't take it anymore, and rebelled! That was normal for high school students. Will had done it once when he was in high school. Terri had broken up with him, so he started wearing dark clothes and dropped out of the Glee Club, like Quinn Fabray.

Will heard the doorbell ring and he got up. It was probably his Chinese food he ordered twenty minutes ago. He was terrible cook, and without Emma around he was forced to order take out. When Will opened the door, he was shocked at who was behind it. It was none other than Quinn Fabray.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?"

"I'm so sorry." Quinn said, her voice soft and weak. She was crying. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." Will said, and stepped aside.

"Quinn. What is this all about?" He asked.

"I should have never done that stupid video for Coach Sylvester. Now more people are going to vote for her and the Glee Club is going to get shut down and it's all my fault."

"I'm so sorry Mr. Schue." Quinn pulled Will into a hug and cried into his chest.

"It's ok, Quinn." Will said, rubbing her back.

Quinn pulled away and wiped her eyes. "Do you know what I hate the most?"

"What?" Will asked.

"Hurting you. You're the only man that has actually cared about me. That's all I've ever wanted. For someone to care. Puck didn't care about me. He got what he wanted and left. Finn may have cared in the beginning, but once he met Rachel, he stopped. But you never did. And now you hate me." Quinn said.

"I don't hate you, Quinn."

Quinn smiled for the first time in a long time.

"You're hurt, Quinn. I understand. I just wish you would have come to me before you did all of this." Will said.

Then, Quinn crashed her lips on Will's, placing her hands on his shoulders. But she was quickly pushed away.

"Quinn!" Will yelled.

"I love you. I've loved you since sophomore year! You've always been there for me. Just tell me you love me back." Quinn practically begged, fighting back tears.

"Quinn, you're a student!"

"I'm eighteen!"

"I'm with Emma!"

Quinn looked at Will, and he could see all of the hurt in her eyes. It broke his heart.

"You are?" She asked.

"Yeah. We got back together after we came back from Nationals."

"Oh crap." Quinn whispered. "I'm going to leave. I'm sorry I even came here." Quinn said in a hurry.

"Quinn, wait!"

"I'm such an idiot. I came here thinking I had a chance with you. I came here thinking you cared about me."

"Of course I care about you Quinn."

"Then leave her! And be with me." She said.

"It wouldn't be right. You're my student."

Quinn kissed Will again, this time much softer and more passionate.

"Stop. This can't happen." Will said.

"Then why did you kiss back?"

Will looked at Quinn. He would be lying if he said that he didn't feel anything for Quinn. But she was just a child. Barely eighteen. But she was so beautiful. No! Quinn Fabray was off limits. Nothing could ever happen.

"Are you worried that you will look like a pervert or something? Because I don't care how old you are. You're an amazing man that I'm crazy about!" Quinn said. She had never opened up this much to anyone before.

"I'll break it off with Emma." Will assured Quinn. She smiled.

"_But _before we can be together, I want you to graduate. That way we don't have to worry or keep this relationship a secret."

Quinn smiled and took Will's hand.

"Ok. I'll wait. Because you're worth waiting for." She said.

"And I want you to clean up your act. I know you Quinn, and this is not you."

"I know." Quinn said. "Thank you. For being there. Most of the time you're the only one."

"I'll always be there for you, Quinn. I promise."


End file.
